My Leader Fansclub is a Mafia?
by aysila-chan
Summary: Sebuah Fans Club didirikan untuk orang-orang yang mengidolakan sesuatu atau seseorang kan?.. Tapi bagaimana jika Fans Club ini diketuai oleh seorang kepercayaan Mafia, yang bukan menggilai wajah idolanya tetapi mengincar nyawanya...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**chapter 1**

**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**

Sebuah mobil _lamborghini _ terpampang indah ditempat parkir Konoha High School, dari mobil tersebut keluar 3 anak _Adam_ yang sangat menghipnotiskan kaum _Hawa_.

"KYAAAAA!.. SASUKE-KUNN!"

"SAI-KUNN!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN"

"MEREKA TERLIHAT KEREN SEPERTI BIASANYA"

Uchiha Sasuke, Shimura Sai dan Namikaze Naruto Ya.. , mereka bertigalah idola diKonoha. Tidak hanya wajah mereka yang menawan, mereka anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkaya diJepang dan diakui diseluruh Negara. _Uchiha Corp_, _Shimura Art_ dan _Namikaze Sport_ saling berkerja sama yang membuat perusahaan-perusahaan ini sangat Sukses dan terkenal diseluruh negeri.

Mereka juga memiliki fans club yang bernama '_Lovers SSN_'.

_Lovers SSN _diketuai oleh 3 gadis cantik yaitu Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino dan Hyugga Hinata. Yang diketahui oleh anggota-anggota fans club _Lovers SSN_, ketiga gadis ini berasal dari keluarga kaya..

.

Namun..

.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui..

.

.

Mereka adalah kepercayaan Mafia terkejam se-jepang yang sangat diincar..

.

.

.

Yang bernama _**BLACK OLEANDER**_

_._

_._

_._

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan,

ajaib~ , sesuatu bangett~

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun Tampann!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"I LOVE YOU SAI-KUN"

Teriakan dari _Lovers SSN_ menggeledar disepanjang koridor Konoha High School, siapa pun yang mendengar teriakan itu seakan berada diStadiun sepak bola yang baru saja roboh.

"ahh.. pagi-pagi udah pada semangat aja" ujar Sai kepada fans club-nya plus senyuman mautnya

"SELALU! KAN ADA SAI-KUN" jawab sang salah satu ketua _Lovers SSN_/ _Ino_. Sai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku para fans clubnya mereka.

"yo.. _Teme, Yuk_ ke ruangan pribadi kita!, disini terlalu berisik" Sambil menutup kupingnya, Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Sai yang dikerubutin oleh fans-fans mereka.

"hn"

.

.

.

"_girls_! Mereka sudah diruangan pribadinya, Semua kembali kekelas, jangan mengganggu pangeran kita!" Mendengar perintah dari Leader _soft pink_ _Lovers SSN_, mereka langsung berbalik, setelah bermenit-menit satu persatu anggota _Lovers SSN _kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing. Hingga hanya tersisa tiga gadis _'para Leader'_

_**TEEETTTT TEEETTTT**_

"sudah bel" ujar Ino memandang kearah asal suara tersebut yaitu gedung sekolah mereka

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan ayo"Hinata hendak kembali kekelasnya

"baiklah, kalian nanti periksa CCTV yang kita pasang kemarin diruangan pribadi mereka, setelah itu buat laporan terbaru untuk _Tuan_" Perintah Sakura membuat Hinata yang sedang berjalan langsung berhenti seketika lalu menatap Sakura

"ha'i" jawab Ino dan Hinata bersamaan

"hari ini kita ke_Markas, _aku yang akan menghadap _Tuan_"

"Oke" Ino mengangguk-kan kepalanya

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan Sembunyi!"

.

"hey _Teme_! Mau kemana ?" tanya Naruto yang tadi sedang sibuk bermain PSP-nya melihat Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar

"kekantin" jawab Sasuke sambil membuka kunci pintu

"aku ikuttt! Aku mau Ramen! Ayo Sai kau juga ikut!" Naruto melempar PSP-nya asal lalu melambaikan tangan kearah Sai dan berlari kearah Sasuke, Sai pun mengikuti dibelakang Naruto. Tapi saat Sasuke baru saja ingin membuka pintu Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang berbincang membuat Mereka berhenti seketika.

"_Teme?_"

"Ssshtt!" Sasuke menutup mulut laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut

"_**...yang kita pasang kemarin diruangan pribadi mereka, setelah itu buat laporan terbaru untuk Tuan"**_

"_**ha'i"**_

"_**hari ini kita keMarkas, aku yang akan menghadap Tuan"**_

"_**Oke"**_

Samar-samar Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mendengar pembicaraan singkat yang sulit mereka mengerti, Naruto berontak lalu ia melepas tangan Sasuke yang membekap mulutnya dan ia langsung mendorong pintu agar melihat perempuan yang tidak jelas itu.

"_**...chan Sembunyi!" **_sayang.. kalimat tersebut tidak didengar oleh mereka bertiga

**BRAAKK**

"Heeii! SIAPA KALIAN ?"Naruto menenggok kekanan dan kekiri secara bergantian, namun nihil, ia tidak melihat seorang pun disekitarnya

"aneh.." Sai menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, matanya mencari sosok perempuan-perempuan misterius tersebut

"apa maksudnya ya?" tanya Naruto _kepo _

"Sudahlah" Sasuke yang terlihat cuek langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat binggung

"hahh.. yasudahlah biarkan saja" Naruto berjalan menyusul Sasuke, Sai melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah berjalan meninggalkannya segera ia berlari kearah kedua sahabatnya

**Krek**

Sai merasakan menginjak sesuatu, ia langsung menengok kebawah

"apa ini ? kalung ?" Sai mengangkat kalung berwarna perak berlambang bunga _Oleander _yang berwarna hitamtersebut

"milik siapa ini ?ah.. mungkin punya anggota _Lovers SSN_?" Sai langsung menaruh kalung tersebut dikantung celananya dan berlari mengejar kedua sahabatnya yang sudah meninggalkannya.

**Hup**

"fyuhh...hampir saja.." Ino mengelak keringat yang menetes diwajah cantiknya

"untung saja Hinata mempelajari byakugan atau tidak kita sudah mati dibunuh oleh _Tuan_ karena ketahuan, Terimakasih Hinata" Sakura tersenyum kearah Hinata

"a..a itu b.. apa-apa kok Sakura-chan" Hinata tergagap senang karena keahliannya juga dibutuhkan

"oyy ayo kembali kekelas, kita sudah telat masuk kelas nih!" Ino menarik Sakura dan Hinata agar segera kekelas mereka

_**SKIP TIME**_

**-DIMARKAS BLACK **_**OLEANDER-**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Langkah ringan yang berasal dari kaki putih mulus menyelusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor. Langkah tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang besar berwarna coklat, perlahan sebuah tangan mungil terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut..**_

_**Tok..tok..tok.**_

"_**Masuk" Suara Baritone terdengar dari balik pintu **_

_**Krreekk..**_

_**Pintu besar tersebut berhasil dibuka oleh tangan mungil tersebut. Didalam ruangan terlihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang terduduk di **__**Sisinggahan**__**nya yang mewah **_

"_**cherry.. akhirnya kau datang"**_

"_**Tuan..." seorang perempuan berambut soft pink yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membungkuk ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'Tuan'**_

"_**sudah kubilang cherry.. jika tidak ada siapa-siapa jangan memanggilku Tuan!"**_

"_**baiklah...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...Uchiha-sama"**_

.

.

.

**-CURHAT AUTHOR-**

**TERIMA KASIHH! Yang sudah mau membaca fic saya**

**Maap jika banyak typo, ini fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon dimaklumi**

**Kalo ada saran untuk kelanjutannya tolong review ya.. **

**Dan maap jika ada kesamaan cerita sama yang lain, ini hasil otak ku sendiri.. Suerr '.')v**

**Dimohon review yaa **


	2. Chapter 2 : Gerogi ?

**Aku mau berterima kasih untuk ke-11 orang pertama yang me-review fanfic pertama ku ini yaitu****:**** Light panda, Ravenpink, Itsuka ikabara, Blue-senpai, Jenny eun-chan, Uchiha Cherry Rania17, Chi-chan Najiyah, Febri Feven, Dhezthy UchihAruno, Mushi kara-chan, Luca Marvell. Makasih semuanyaa.. **

Chapter 2

_**Tap**_

_**Tap**_

_**Langkah ringan yang berasal dari kaki putih mulus menyelusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa obor. Langkah tersebut berhenti disebuah pintu ruangan yang besar berwarna coklat, perlahan sebuah tangan mungil terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut..**_

_**Tok..tok..tok.**_

"_**Masuk" Suara Baritone terdengar dari balik pintu **_

_**Krreekk..**_

_**Pintu besar tersebut berhasil dibuka oleh tangan mungil tersebut. Didalam ruangan terlihat seorang pria berperawakan tinggi tegap sedang terduduk di **__**Sisinggahan**__**nya yang mewah **_

"_**Cherry.. akhirnya kau datang"**_

"_**Tuan..." seorang perempuan berambut soft pink yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut membungkuk ke arah pria yang ia panggil 'Tuan'**_

"_**Sudah kubilang cherry.. jika tidak ada siapa-siapa jangan memanggilku Tuan!"**_

"_**Baiklah...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...Uchiha-sama"**_

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan,

ajaib~ , sesuatu bangett~

**-KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL-**

"Jidat, Bagaimana kemarin? _Tuan_ bicara apa? kita disuruh apa? laporanku bagaimana diterima tidak? Apa kau dimarahi?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Ino, sedangkan Sakura yang menerima pertanyaan dari Ino hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Haahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang

"Kenapa kau Jidat?" pertanyaan keluar lagi dari mulut munggil Ino

"Kita harus segera menyusun rencana" ujar Sakura menompang kepalanya

"Rencana untuk apa ?" Ino bertanya lagi

"Sekarang kita kekelas Hinata yuk" tampa menjawab pertanyaan dari Ino, Sakura langsung berjalan keluar kelasnya.

Yaa..Sakura dan Ino sekelas, sedangkan Hinata berbeda kelas dengan mereka berdua karena saat tes masuk sekolah (kalo murid baru biasanya ada tesnya kan?) Hinata nilainya sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingkan Sakura dan Ino, Hinata mendapatkan kelas XI-A Sosial dan Sakura, Ino mendapatkan kelas XI-B Sosial. Kalau Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai kelas XII

"JIDAT! Tungguin!" Ino pun mengejar Sakura yang sudah meninggalkannya

"Hinata!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh asal sumber suara tersebut

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan tumben kesini" Hinata melambaikan tangannya yang menunjukan agar Sakura dan Ino menghampirinya

"Iya, aku hanya bosen saja dari tadi Ino ngoceh mulu" ujar Sakura sambil duduk dikursi depan Hinata yang kosong sedangkan Ino disebelah Hinata

"Aku kan hanya khawatir kau dimarahi oleh _Tuan_" Ino mengerucutkan mulutnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya

"Oh iya, gimana kemarin Sakura-chan? Apa _Tuan_ menyuruh sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya ke-Sakura, dan lagi-lagi Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Nanti kita bicarakan pas Istirahat ya.. kumpul diatap Sekolah" pintah Sakura sambil menompang kepalanya, Hinata hanya menganggu

"Tuh kan Hinata-chan! Jidat membuatku penasaran!" Ino menunjuk Sakura sambil ber-acting menjadi anak kecil yang mengadu kepada ibunya

"Berisik kau pig!" ujar Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino

"HUAA...Maammaa" Ino pura-pura menangis sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata tanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua Sahabatnya sejak kecil tersebut

"KYAA..SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! SAI-KUN!"

"I LOVE SSN!"

"KYAAA...GANTENG BANGET"

Teriakan-teriakan tersebut terdengar, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata langsung menolehkan kepala kearah Jendela yang memperlihatkan 3 pria sedang berjalan dikoridor dibelakang mereka banyak perempuan-perempuan yang mengikutinya

"A..apa kita harus kesana?" tanya Hinata menunjuk kearah jendela

"Ahh.. malas bangett" Sakura langsung memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, ya.. Mereka bertiga sebenarnya enggan untuk mengidolakan ke-3 pria tersebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, agar mudah mendapatkan informasi ke-3 pria itu mereka harus menjadi fans Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai. Eh ternyata mereka bertiga yang dipilih menjadi leader-leader fansclub _Lovers SSN_ karena dikira sangat _fanatik_ dengan ke-3 pria tersebut.

"Hey Jidat! Kalau dilihat-lihat mereka bertiga(Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai) tampan juga ya" ujar Ino sambil berbisik ke Sakura.

"eewwhh.. lihat aja tampang mereka yang satu rambutnya kayak Pantat Ayam, yang satu kulitnya kayak Mayat dan yang satu lagi tampangnya kayak rubah" Sakura langsung merinding membayangkan ke-3 laki-laki tersebut.

Iya.. Sakura sangat membenci seorang pria, sewaktu Sakura masih kecil ia dan ibunya diusir oleh pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga Haruno dan Ibunya tidak memiliki perkerjaan membuat mereka harus menjadi gelandangan. Tetapi pada saat itu Sakura dan Ibunya bertemu dengan seseorang (yang menjadi _Tuan_nya sekarang) yang termengajak mereka berdua untuk tinggal ditempatnya, dengan syarat Sakura harus membantunya berkerja, Ibu Sakura langsung meng-iyakan. Setelah beberapa minggu tinggal dirumah orang tersebut, Ibu Sakura tiba-tiba kena Serangan Jantung membuatnya Koma selama 1 bulan dan akhirnya meninggal. Semenjak itu Sakura berlatih dengan keras agar tidak kalah dengan pria dan setelah beberapa tahun kemudian ia bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ra..Sak..SAKURA!" tegur Ino melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Ah.. iya?" Sakura kaget mendengar suara Cempreng Ino menggelegar ditelinganya

"Mikirin apa sih? Ayo kembali kekelas, udah bel nih" Ino menarik tangan Sakura

"Iya, bye-bye Hinata" ujar Sakura melambaikan tangan ke-Hinata dan Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman

**=SKIP TIME=**

**DIATAP SEKOLAH SAKURA-INO-HINATA**

"Huuhh..kemana sih Hinata lama banget" gerutu Sakura menunggu salah satu sahabatnya yang belum datang, Ino hanya menghela nafas

"Bentar lagi juga datang" Ino menenangkan Sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan datanglah Manusia berambut Indigo.. Akhirnya

"Go..gomen" Hinata langsung tertunduk melihat Sakura menatapnya garang

"Ahh.. yasudahlah, jangan diulangi lagi Hinata!" Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah

"Ayo Sakura mulai saja" Sakura mengangguk mendengar perintah Ino

"Oke, Kemarin aku menghadap _Tuan_, dia bilang kita sudah harus menyusun rencana untuk menangkap ketiga pria tersebut, terserah mau seperti apa rencananya asal kita harus menangkap ketiga pria tersebut hidup-hidup dan membawanya ke _Tuan_" ucap Sakura to the point

"Apa kalian punya ide tentang itu?" tambahnya lagi

"Aku punya! Bagaimana kalau kita undang mereka bertiga untuk mendatangi acara sekolah disebuah gedung, jika sudah begitu tinggal kita tangkap" Ujar Ino semangat atas ide cemerlangnya itu

"Ta..Tapi menurutku nanti ketahuan kalau itu bukan acara sekolah, Ma..Masa acara sekolah yang mengundang kita harusnya kan Guru" ujar Hinata membuat Ino kembali lesu

"Kalau acara ulang tahun? Atau acara Club saja?" saran Sakura, Ino hanya mengangguk

"Nanti kalau mereka bertanya kepada teman yang lain bagaimana ?" ujar Hinata, dan keadaan hening seketika. Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri

"apa kita mau tangkap langsung" Ino akhirnya mengeluarkan ide terbodohnya

"Gila kau! Kita harus melakukan sesuatu secara terencana! jangan terlalu gegabah!" Ino mengangguk lesu dimarahi Sakura

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan saja hari ini, besok baru kita kerahkan ide-ide kita" Saran Hinata prihatin melihat kedua Sahabatnya berpikir keras untuk meyusun rencana.

"Baiklah, tapi kita harus tetap pantau mereka dari CCTV" Ino dan Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"kekantin yuk! Laper nih" ujar Sakura sambil memegang perutnya.

"Dasar perut karet" ledek Ino "Biarin" balas Sakura sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan berlari ketangga penghubung lantai 3 dengan atap sekolah diikutin oleh kedua Sahabatnya.

**DIRUANGAN PRIBADI SASUKE-SAI-NARUTO**

Kini ketiga pria tampan sedang terduduk termenung dikesunyian (#eaaa dikesunyian?) mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri

"Ahh.. hidupku sangat membosannkan" akhirnya helahan Naruto memecahkan keheningan

"hn"

"Setiap hari kejadianya sama saja"

"hn"

"Dikerubuti Fans, ngobrol sama temen, main bola"

"hn"

"sekali lagi kau berkata 'hn', ku hajar kau _Teme_"

"hn"

"Grrhh" geram Naruto ingin menonjok Sasuke

"Hey! Sudahlah kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Sai akhirnya membuka suara untuk melerai kedua sahabatnya ini

"Cih.. hari ini aku tidur disini saja, bosen dirumah" ujar Naruto kembali duduk ditampatnya semula. Diruangan pribadi mereka terdapat 3 kamar tidur yang dilengkapi kamarmandi, memang lebih pantas disebut rumah pribadi dibandingkan ruangan pribadi.

"Kau yakin Naruto ?" tanya Sai tidak yakin dengan perkataan Naruto

"Yap! Memangnya kenapa ?"Sai hanya menatap Naruto, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil melintas dpikiran Sai

"kau tidak tau? Katanya ada mitos disekolah ini loh" ujar Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam

"hah?" Naruto sudah memikirkan hal-hal mengerika dipikirannya, Sasuke pun kelihatannya tertarik yang dibicarakan Sai

"Iya.. katanya jika sudah lewat jam 10 malam dari gudang sekolah akan keluar sesosok perempuan bertubuh hitam dan berambut panjang akan mengelilingi sekolah ini" ucap Sai 'sok' serius, tetapi sebenarnya Sai ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat raut wajah kedua Sahabatnya itu

"K..kau bohong Sai!" ujar Naruto, bandanya sudah merinding merasakan aura-aura negatif

"kau tidak percaya ? coba saja sendiri, palingan saat kau tidur 'dia' bakal ada disamping-mu. katanya dia juga suka mengambil tumbal dari orang-orang disekolah ini, jika sudah lewat jam 10 malam dan masih ada orang, 'dia' akan membawa orang tersebut kegudangnya"

"La..lalu apa yang 'dia' lakukan ?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau, tidak ada orang yang tau" 'ialah tidak ada yang tahu, orang karanganku sendiri hihihi' inner Sai tertawa sendiri

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku tidak jadi" akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur disekolah

"Kau percaya saja perkataan Sai, dasar _Dobe_" ledek Sasuke

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa! Dari pada aku digeret kegudang trus aku dimakan oleh hantu itu" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan pribadi mereka ber-3

"hn"

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup bergema diruangan

"Pffhh...GHAAAHHHAhahhahahhh" Tawa Sai berbahak-bahak setelah Naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Hn, kau berlebihan Sai" ujar Sasuke mengomentari tawa Sai yang terlalu berlebihan

"Kau lihat wajah Naruto tadi? Itu sangat lucu! Hhahahah" Sai tertawa lagi

"Hanya orang bodoh yang percaya ceritamu, Sai" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disofa

"Hahahah.. Sudah ah, aku mau menyusul Naruto,bye Saskey!" Sai berlari kearah pintu dan keluar menyusul Naruto yang tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya

"Hahh.." Sasuke mendesah pelan, matanya menatap jendela yang berada di depannya yang menghadap ketaman belakang, dari jendela tersebut terlihat sedang membikai pohon sakura yang bermekaran karena sekarang musim semi. Melihat bunga sakura ia teringat sesuatu, tetapi ia lupa dan ia langsung menepis pikirannya karena tidak mau terlalu lama memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas.

"Sakura itu sangat cantik" ujar Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri,lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_NaruHina_**

**Naruto POV**

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali si Sai itu, menceritakan hal seram saat aku berniat untuk tidur disekolah. Bukannya takut sama hantu, hanya saja aku gak suka sama cerita-cerita seram kayak gitu.. hal itu membuatku merinding sendiri.

"OYY.. NARUTO MAU IKUT MAIN BOLA GAK? KITA KEKURANGAN ORANG NIH!" aku tersentak mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari lapangan, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah lapangan disana ada Kiba yang sedang melambaikan tanggan kearahku

"OKE AKU IKUT!" ucapku sambil teriak agar Kiba mendengar suaraku dan segera aku berlari kerarah lapangan dan bermain bola.

Tapi saat aku bermain bola, tidak tahu kenapa Timku yang kalah padahal baru pertama kali aku kalah dalam pertandingan, apa gara-gara Sai menceritakan tentang Hantu jadinya sekarang hatiku tidak tenang.

Bungg

PRANGGG

"Kyaaa"

"Cih!..Hei! Naruto kau kenapa sih? Lihat! kaca gudangkan jadi pecah gara-gara kau tendang asal-asalan, gih sana kau ambil bolanya!" perintah Kiba kepadaku, Aku sendikit kaget mendengar kata 'gudang'

"A..apa? gudang? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Kiba menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek

"Heii kau takut ya..? takku sangka anak dari _Namikaze sport_ takut pada 'sesuatu' yang ada di'gudang'" ejek Kiba, tidak mau merasa harga diri keluargaku tercoreng, aku pun langsung berlari kearah ujung gedung sekolah dan berhenti didepan pintu gudang yang sedikit terbuka.

'ASTAGAA!' aku melihah sesuatu dipojong gudang, rambutnya panjang hitam, kulitnya putih pucat dan sedang berjongkok menutupi telinganya

"Tolong..tolong aku" ujarnya sedikit memelas, jantungku berdetak 2x lebih cepat, aku merasakan kakiku sudah melemas.

"Naruto-kun!" setelah aku mendengar suara merdu tersebut, mataku mulai memudar dan akhirnya akupun jatuh pingsan.

**End Naruto Pov**

**Hinata Pov**

ARRGGHH... dasar tua bangka, jika saja dia bukan guruku pasti sudah ku patahkan semua tulangnya. Berani sekali dia menyuruhku menaruh barang-barang bekas ini kegudang.

'Itu kan Gudangnya?' tanya ku pada diriku sendiri, aku berjalan kearah gudang sambil membawa barang-barang bekas yang ada diLab. Kubuka pintu usang tersebut, mataku menjelajahi ruangan yang sedikit gelap dan kotor.

"Kutaruh mana ya? Ah pojok sana saja deh" aku pun masuk kegudang hendak menaruh barang-barang yang ku bawa

PRANGGG

"Kyaaa" aku berteriak kaget mendengar suara kaca pecah. Tubuhku mendadak menjadi kaku, dan tampa sadar aku jadi teringat kejadian masalaluku yang merenggut keluargaku akibat tabrakan, hanya aku yang selamat dalam kecelakan tersebut, karena aku dilindungi oleh ayah dan ibuku. Saat itu aku langsung keluar dari mobilku yang sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan api dari bagian belakang mobil dan berusaha mencari bantuan.

"Tolongg!..tolong!hiks.."aku ingat, waktu itu aku berteriak sambil menangis, tetapi naas didaerah sana penduduknya sangat jarang dan akupun hanya dapat menangis menatap mobil dan kelurgaku terbakar.

"Tolong..tolong aku" ujarku sambil berjongkok menutup telinga, aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Aku sudah berjanji pada _tuan _tidak akan mengingatnya.

Bruk' aku mendengar suara sesuatu terjatuh, aku mencari sesuatu disekitar gudang yang terjatuh. Mataku membelalak melihat seseorang sedang tertidur berada didepan pintu, aku mengenalnya aku sangat mengenal siapa orang yang sedang tergeletak tak berdaya didepan pintu.

"Naruto-kun!"

**End Hinata Pov**

**Normal Pov**

"Naruto-kun! Kau sudah sadar" ujar Hinata melihat Naruto sudah membukakan matanya

"Grrh..kepalaku" Naruto memegang kepalanya sambil mengambil posisi duduk, matanya menjelajahi ruangan dan ia langsung tahu jika ia berada di ruang UKS, Hinata memberikan teh hangat untuknya dan langsung diteguk habis.

"Terima kasih" Naruto menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Hinata

"Sama-sama" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menerima gelas kosong tersebut, Naruto melihat senyum Hinata yang sangat manis jadi gerogi sendiri

"Em..anu.. kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Naruto gerogi sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Oh.. itu kau tadi pingsan digudang" jawab Hinata sambil mencuci gelas tadi. Naruto langsung malu, mengingat ia pingsan cuma gara-gara melihat hantu.

"Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa kau disini bersamaku?" tanya Naruto lagi, Hinata mengelap tanganya yang basah lalu berjalan kearah kasur yang diduduki Naruto

"Hyuga Hinata" ujar Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Naruto dan tersenyum. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah melihat Hinata tersenyum lagi kearahnya.

"Eh..i..iya, aku Namikaze Naruto" Naruto membalas jabatan dari Hinata, ia yang merasakan lembutnya tangan Hinata-pun terasa tidak mau melepaskan tangan mungil tersebut.

"err.. Naruto-kun, bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku" ujar Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah akibat perbuatan Naruto yang tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya

"Eh? I..iya" akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tangan Hinata dari genggamannya dan sekarang suasana canggung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**_SaIno_**

"Dimana sih Naruto? Kata Kiba dia lagi ngambil bola?" tanya Sai pada dirinya sendiri, sejak ia menceritakan tentang hantu gudang ia tidak melihat Naruto lagi

'Apa mungkin ia telah digeret kegudang oleh hantu itu?' pikir Sai, tapi langsung ia tepis pikirannya, kan cerita hantu itu hanya karangannya sendiri.

'mungkin ia dikelas' Sai langsung berlari kearah koridor tangga, saat ia ingin berbelok ia malah ditabrak oleh orang yang membawa setumpuk buku dan buku-buku tersebut berserakan dilantai tangga.

Sai terkaget melihat seorang perempuan sedang terlihat panik sambil memungut buku-buku yang tergeletak(?) tak berdaya tersebut. Ia memandang perempuan ber-rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda itu, perempuan tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Sai yang sedang bengong menatapnya dan kerena itu Sai dapat melihat wajah cantik tidak ada luka atau cacat sedikit pun, hidung mancung dan mata biru jernih milik perempuan itu.

"Heii kau! Bukannya nolongin! Malah bengong ditempat!"Ino marah memandang pria yang menabraknya tadi, Sai langsung tersadar dari bongongnya langsung membantu Ino memungut buku-buku dilantai.

"Bukannya ketemu Naruto, malah kejatuhan Bidadari" ujar Sai pelan, tetapi masih dapat didengar oleh Ino.

"Eeehh?" wajah Ino langsung memerah mendegar ucapan Sai.

Sai pun sadar tadi ia keceplosan ngomong, dan ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan putihnya, wajahnya pun tak kalah merah dari wajah Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

**_SasuSaku_**

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya tadi, karena merasa ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang meraung-raung. Sadar ia sedang lapar, Sasuke langsung keluar dari markas dan berjalan kekantin. Diperjalanan kekantin banyak perempuan-perempuan meneriaki namanya dan ada juga yang memandangnya kagum, tetapi ia tetap menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap terlihat_ cool._

Setelah membeli makanan dan memakannya, ia ingin kembali kemarkasnya untuk melanjuti tidurnya tadi, tetapi ia urungkan niatnya itu dan berjalan kearah tamanbelakang berniat menenangkan diri saja dibandingkan tidur lagi.

Sesampainya ditaman belakang, Sasuke hanya berdiri sambil memejamkan mata merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa kulitnya wajahnya.

"Ino!Hinata!..eh? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke langsung membuka matanya menatap seorang perempuan yang telah mengganggunya.

"Hn" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam, ia melihat warna rambut milik perempuan tersebut _'Pink?'_

"Hai Sasuke-kun, aku Haruno Sakura" Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke, tetapi tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke dan langsung ia tarik kembali tangannya

"err.. Sasuke-kun kau lihat Ino dan Hinata tidak? Tadi aku berniat mengajaknya kekantin tapi mereka keburu menghilang"tanya Sakura mantap, tidak takut dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menobatkan Sakura sebagai orang terbodoh kedua dalam hidupnya setelah Naruto, padahal sudah jelas sekali ia tidak kenal siapa itu Ino dan Hinata.

"Kau menggelikan"ujar Sasuke masih dengan tatapan tajamnya keSakura

"A..apa?" Sakura sedikit sakit hati karena perkataan Sasuke

"Bodoh?" ujar Sasuke menghina Sakura lagi

"A..apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sedikit menahan emosinya, sebenarnya Sakura itu paling sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bilang saja kau kesini untuk menggodaku"jawab Sasuke

"Hah? tidak!" bantah Sakura dan sekarang ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan milik Sasuke yang menatapnya seperti orang jijik dan telah menginanya tampa tau apa-apa tentang dirinya.

"Kau sama saja dengan wanita-wanita lain, hanya menghincar hartaku" Wajah Sakura sudah memerah emosi,

Sebenarnya ia tidak mengincar hartamu tetapi ia mengincar nyawamu, Sasuke.

Cukup sudah Sakura sudah tidak tahan dengan cacian Sasuke terhadap dirinya.

"Baiklah kau menganggapku begitu, aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku yang mengelikan, bodoh dan murahan"ujar Sakura tersenyum manis padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang mencaci dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah ke-Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

**BUG**

"Akh! Apa-apan kau! Bukannya terima kasih aku sudah memaafkanmu" geram Sasuke

"**Kau tidak perlu memaafkanku**" ucap Sakura menekan setiap kalimatnya. Dari matanya Sasuke dapat melihat aura kebencian yang besar,

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjatuh akibat bogemannya yang sangat keras.

"Cih" Sasuke menyeka darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, tadi ia berfikir Sakura akan menangis seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang pernah ia caci, tetapi Sakura berbeda. Ia memandang kepergian Sakura hingga akhirnya Sakura hilang dibelokan.

"Pertama kali aku dihajar perempuan" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**_author_**

**Gimana-gimanaa ? lumayan kannn? Aku suka banget bagian SaIno..**

**Maap untuk bagian Sasusaku karena masih ada perselisihan**

**Aku mau minta saran dongg.. flasbacknya Ino mau kayak gimana ? kalau yang punya Ide mohon direview, terima kasih**

**Light panda : THANK YOU dep-depp.. kau juga lancutin fanficmu yang "to die" jangan gantung lama-lama.. review lagi ya depp**

**Ravenpink : Thanks yaa.. nanti kalau pengen tau siapa 'Uchiha-sama' nanti diending-endingan baru aku keluarin karakternya, kalau punya ide ato ispirasi bagi-bagi ya Review lagii yap..**

**Itsuka ikabara : Makasih fanfic pertama ku dibilang menarikk.. Review lagi ya..**

**Blue-senpai : iya senpai!hihi,, Review lagi ya senpai... **

**Jenny eun-chan : yang chap 2 udah panjangan belum senpai? Kalo kurang panjang kasih tau aku ya... biar ku usahaan in biar lebih panjang, makasih.. Review lagii ya..**

**Uchiha Cherry Rania17 : Makasih ya.. kalau punya saran yang bagus buat ff ini kasih tau **

**Chi-chan Najiyah : Terima kasihhh... Chi-chan kalau ada saran tolong review yapp.. Makasihh**

**Febri Feven : Iya aku usahain biar terus cepet sarannya yaa. review lagi Makasihh**

**Dhezthy UchihAruno : maap ya yang chap pertama agak binggungin heheh.. aku masih baru jadi agak susah bikin kalimatnya. Saranya please.. Makasihhh**

**Mushi kara-chan : Terima kasih sarannya.. di Chap kedua ucah ku betulin nihh.. mohon sarannya lagi ya senpai..**

**Luca Marvell : nanti ku kasih tau siapa uchiha-sama nya dipas ending-endinggg hihihih... mohon sarannya.. Makasihh... **


	3. Chapter 3 : Bertindak

Chapter 3

**_NaruHina_**

**=Diruang UKS=**

Sekarang diruang UKS masih ada Naruto dan Hinata dalam keadaan canggung, Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara pun hanya terdiam gerogi, sedangkan Hinata dari tadi hanya memandang Naruto.

"Emm..anu..Terima kasih Hinata-chan, a..aku balik ke kelas dulu" ucap Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan canggung dan grogi seperti ini.

"Oh. Iya sama-sama"jawab Hinata kembali memasang senyum manisnya dengan sedikit semburat merah dipipinya, wajah Naruto bertambah merah. Tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang semakin memanas, Naruto pun langsung melesat keluar dari ruang UKS.

Tapi Hinata dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah akibat senyumannya barusan, ia hanya menyeringai...

"**Kena kau Naruto-kun"**

**_SaIno_**

**=Ditangga=**

"Ehh?apa?" sebenarnya Ino dapat mendengar ucapan Sai tadi yang entah disengaja atau tidak disengaja, Sai sendari tadi hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan wajahnya juga memerah.

Tampa aba-aba Sai langsung pergi meninggal Ino yang masih memungut buku-buku yang tadi terjatuh akibat ditabrak Sai, Ino tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sai tadi...

"**Hihihi... Sayang sekali kau Sai-kun"** Ino tersenyum dan berdiri sambil membawa tumpukan buku ditangannya.

**_SasuSaku_**

**=Ditaman Belakang=**

"Dasar! Sasuke sialan! Seenaknya dia mengatai aku! Memang dirinya sudah sempurna apa ?!" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memadangnya sambil mengelap darah disudut bibirnya akibat pukulan keras dari Sakura.

Sakura berlari sambil mengucapkan semua kekesalannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke, merasa ia ssudah tidak dapat dilihat lagi oleh Sasuke, Sakura memberhentikan larinya dan digantikan dengan langkah ringan. Lalu ia tertawa...

"**Mati dan Hidup-mu ditanganku, Sasuke-kun"**

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan

**Normal Pov**

'Ada apa denganku? Masa Namikaze Naruto idola para wanita, jadi pemalu gini sih?' inner Naruto kebinggungan atas tindakannya saat diruang UKS yang sangat memalukan menurutnya. Naruto dari tadi hanya berlari tanpa tujuan, ia berusaha menghapus semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya karena takut ada teman-temannya yang melihatnya dan akan diledeki.

"Eh..kayaknya aku pernah lihat Hinata-chan deh, tapi dimana ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memberhentikan larinya, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pipinya seolah ia sedang berpikir

"Ah! Iya! Aku tau, Hinata-chan kan salah satu dari ketua dari fansclub _Lovers SSN" _tampa perintahdari Naruto jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari pada saat ia mendengarkan cerita hantu dari Sai.

'Argh.. ada apa denganku? Kenapa dadaku rasanya seperti ingin meledak' Naruto mengerang, tangannya yang terkepal berada di dada kikinya, didalam pikirannya terbayang-bayang wajah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

'Apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta?' Naruto merasakan bahagia didalam hatinya, kepalanya mendongak untuk memandang langit biru, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan" ucap Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati rasanya bahagia _yang menurutnya_ karena jatuh cinta. Dan setelah itu ia berjalan keruangan pribadinya.

'Aduh! Dia kan leader fansclub Lovers SSN, harusnya tadi aku senyum saja tapi kenapa malah keceplosan ngomong' Sai ngedumel dalam hatinya, ia takut nanti fotonya bersama leader fansclubnya sedang berduaan ditangga muncul dicover majalah sekolahnya dan menjadi gosip. Apalagi kalau judulnya **"Shimura Sai anak pemilik Shimura art hobi menggoda wanita"**, matilah harga dirinya dan harga diri keluarganya. Bagaimana nanti karya-karya Pengerajin Shimura Art tidak laku dipasaran akibat gosip itu, trus perusahaan keluarganya tidak diterima kerjasama oleh lalu mereka jatuh miskin dan jadi gelandangan...

Oke tadi terlalu berlebihan

Sekarang Sai sedang berjalan kembali keruangan pribadi mereka ber-3 (Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto)

'Tapi leader fansclub-ku cantik juga..' Sai membayangkan kembali wajah Ino, mata biru muda, rambut pirang panjang, hidung mancung, badan langsing, pipinya yang tidak terlalu tembeb dan tidak terlalu tirus. Cukup juga untuk dibilang sempurna...

Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya, Sai merasakan hal yang tidak enak didalam hatinya, bukan..bukan rasa bahagia tapi...

...Rasa takut?

"Hahah.." Sekarang Sasuke tertawa sendiri memandang pohon sakura, sudut bibirnya membiru dibiarkan begitu saja tampa berniat mengobatinya.

Entah apa yang ia tertawakan, tapi ia terlihat begitu bahagia..

"Oy _Teme, _kau sudah gila ya?" Sasuke mendengar suara familiar dibelakangnya, ia sudah hafal siapa yang memanggil namanya seperti itu..

"Hn, aku sudah gila _Dobe_" jawab Sasuke sambil berbalik memandang lawan bicaranya

"Wow! Amazing!" ujar Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke dan duduk disofa samping Sasuke

"Dan kau ?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya binggung mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke

"Maksud kau, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto

"Dari tadi wajahmu memerah" Naruto mendengar jawaban Sasuke langsung menepukkan pipinya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Eh?! Ini? Anu.. tadi aku kepanasan bermain bola" Jawab Naruto, Sasuke tahu sebenarnya Naruto bohong kepadanya. Tapi kalau Naruto berbohong berarti ia tidak mau cerita kepadanya.. Yasudah.

BRAK

Pintu Ruangan tersebut dibuka kasar oleh laki-laki berambut klimis dan berkulit pucat, Sasuke dan Naruto tersentak lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu tersebut

"Aku Gila!..Aku Gila!..Aku Gila" ujar Sai memeganggi kepalanya dan langsung melesat kekamarnya tanpa menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya yang sendari tadi hanya melongo menatapnya.

"Sepertinya... Spesies orang gila didunia akan bertambah"

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

SKIP__Time

_**TEEETTTT TEEETTTT**_

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring di _Konoha High School_, seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang hanya terdiam ditempat duduknya sedangkan murid lainnya langsung melesat keluar sekolah, ada yang kencan, ada yang pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya dan ada juga ingin langsung ingin pulang kerumah.

Ino terduduk sambil bengong ia sangat malas melakukan sesuatu, tadi Sakura bilang ia tidak ikut pulang bareng karena dia ada kerja kelompok dirumah temannya kalau ia kerja kelompoknya besok, ia dan Sakura berbeda kelompok karena guru yang membagikan kelompok. Sedangkan Hinata masih ada kegiatan ekskul.

Hahh..biasanya ada Sakura atau tidak Hinata yang mengajaknya untuk pulang kerumah mereka bertiga.

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tinggal bersama didalam satu rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup luas dan megah, rumah tersebut adalah pemberian dari _Tuan_ mereka. Karena kalau ada kerja kelompok bersama teman-teman sekolahnya Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tidak perlu membawa mereka ke_Markas. _

"Sudahlah... aku pulang saja" Ino beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari sekolahnya

.

.

Sai sedang mengendarai mobil _lamborghini-_nya agar keluar dari sekolah, baru saja beberapa meter dari sekolahnya ia melihat seorang perempuan cantik berambut _blonde_ kuncir kuda berjalan lesu.

Sai langsung memakirkan mobilnya dan segera menusul perepuan yang tidak ia ketahui namanya,

"Hei!" panggil Sai, sedangkan perempuan tersebut tidak memberhentikan jalannya ataupun menolehkan kepalanya

"Hei Kau!" panggil Sai lagi sambil memegang bahu perempuan tersebut, Ino tersadar ada yang memegang bahunya refeks ia langsung memutar balik badannya hingga berada dibelakang Sai sambil menarik lengan kekar pria tersebut seperti terpelintir dan menahannya dipunggung Sai.

"Hey!I..Ini aku..Shimura Sai!" Sai panik dengan reaksi perempuan yang ia panggil tadi. Ino nyaris sekali mengambil pisau lipat yang sengaja ia lilitkan dipahanya untuk melindunginya saat keadaan mendesak.

"Eh?!Aastaga Ma..Maaf Sai-kun" Ino melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sai dipunggung pria tersebut dan ia menunduk malu.

"Hn, iya tidak apa-apa" ujar Sai sambil memijit tangannya yang tadi dipelintir tadi.

"Anu.. Sai-kun kenapa memanggilku?" tanya Ino.

"Itu.. Namamu siapa?" Bukannya menjawab Sai malah bertanya balik.

"Aku? Namaku Yamanaka Ino, Sai-kun" jawab Ino sambil tersenyum gembira, sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk tersenyum hari ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia kan memang sudak dikenal dengan fansnya Sai jadi ia harus terlihat sangat senang jika ada Sai.

"Kau mau pulang? Ayo ku antar" ajak Sai sambil menarik tangan Ino berjalan menuju kearah mobilnya yang terparkir indah dipinggir jalan, Sai membukaan pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Ino agar segera memasuki mobil _lamborghini__-_nya.

.

.

Didalam Mobil

"Kau kan Leader fansclub-ku, kenapa kau tidak histeris satu mobil bersamaku"tanya Sai, Ino langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sai yang sedang sibuk menyetir.

"Niatnya sih gitu, oh ya.. kenapa kau mengantarku pulang Sai-kun?"Ino menatap Sai _intens_

"Tadi aku melihatmu jalan seperti orang keberatan badan" Jawab Sai asal-asalan sambil tersenyum

"APA?!kau bilang aku keberatan badan, kau tidak lihat ba..." Kalimat Ino terhenti, matanya memandang seorang Ibu dan anaknya, Ibu tersebut sedang menenangkan sang anak yang mengangis.

Ino jadi teringat masa lalunya, keluarganya dibantai oleh orang-orang yang tidak dikenal, saat itu ia berumur 10 tahun. Ino tidak terlalu ingat kejadian tersebut, yang ia ingat saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena ada suara gaduh dilantai bawah, lalu ia melihat ayahnya telah terkapar tak berdaya dan ibunya berteriak sambil memeluk sang kepala keluarga yang telah tidak berdaya..

_-Flashback-_

"BUNUH SAJA AKU! BUNUH AKU! Tapi jangan kau ambil anakku!" teriak ibu Ino, Ino pun terkaget dan tampa sengaja ia menyenggol dan memecahkan guci yang berada dibelakangnya, orang-orang tersebut langsung menolehkan kearah Ino dan beberapa dari orang tersebut langsung mengejar Ino kelantai atas.

"INOO! LARI NAK!" teriak sang Ibu, Ino langsung berlari kekamarnya dan bersembunyi didalam lemari, lama-lama pandangan Ino menjadi gelap entah ia tertidur atau pingsan.

Saat ia terbangun ia sudah berada disebuah kamar yang asing baginya, dan ternyata saat pembantaian itu _Tuan_-nya datang menolongnya, _Tuan-_nya bercerita kalau kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Yakuza. Dan semenjak itulah ia bekerja pada _Tuan_-nya_._

_-end of flashback-_

_._

_._

_._

Sai binggung kenapa tiba-tiba Ino terdiam, Sai mengikuti arah pandang Ino dan ia melihat seorang Ibu yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang sedang menangis.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?"

"Hah!? Anu.. emm, itu.. aku... aku hanya lapar" jawab Ino berbohong padahal ia sama sekali tidak lapar. Mendengar jawaban Ino membuat Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Yasudah kita makan dulu, setelah itu aku antar kau pulang"Sai langsung menepikan mobilnya tepat didepan rumah makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh... sudah sore Karin, aku pamit pulang ya.."kata Sakura sambil membereskan buku-buku yang tadi dikeluarkan untuk kerja kelompok dan memasukannya kedalam tas merah miliknya.

"Oh.. Iya,kuantar kedepan" Karin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengantar Sakura kedepan gerbang rumahnya

"Hati-hati ya Sakura!" ujar Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya men-_dadahi_ Sakura yang sudah beranak dari rumahnya, Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membalas lambaian tangan Karin.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sedang menunggu bis dihalte dekat rumah Karin, ia sudah menunggu 30 menit dan sekarang sudah jam 5.30 jalanan sekarang sudah mulai sepi. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kekanan ia melihat 2 orang perempuan yang sepertinya ia kenal berjalan kearahnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Psstt.. eh, itu kan leader _Lovers SSN _disekolah kita" bisik salah satu perempuan berambut coklat panjang, Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang lain.

"_oh. mereka anak KHS" _ujar inner Sakura

"Dih? Padahal dia gak ada bagus-bagusnya.. mendingan aku aja yang jadi leader, cantikan juga aku" balas perempuan yang satunya dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil mengibaskan rambut hitam mengkilat miliknya.

"_Bodo amat, gak ada yang peduli"_ ujar inner Sakura lagi.

"..." Sakura tidak dapat mendengar lagi bisikan perempuan berambut coklat karena ia mengecilkan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan rambut _soft pink _panjang miliknya ditarik dengan paksa dan membuat Sakura terjungkal kebelakang.

"Arrggh.. apa-apaan kau!" Sakura teriak karena perempuan-perempuan tersebut menarik rambutnya dengan cukup kasar.

"heh? Kau leader _lovers SSN _kan?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam berjongkok sambil menaikan dagu Sakura

"IYA! Apa urusannya denganmu?!" Sakura menatap geram perempuan tersebut. Sumpah!Demi Hashirama yang bangkit dari kubur dan mengajaknya kencan.. ia harus menahan emosinya, jangan sampai kedua perempuan ini mati ditangannya.

"Hahaha, nyali-mu besar juga." Ujar perempuan berambut coklat yang masih menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Berikan jabatan Leader-mu kepada kami atau rambut norak kesayanganmu akan kami rusak" Perempuan berambut hitam menyodorkan gunting didepan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia menetralkan deru nafasnya yang terbaya emosi.

"_Tenang.. tenang Sakura, kau bisa mengatasi ini" _ujar inner Sakura, deru nafasnya sudah menormal.

"Lebih baik aku sendiri yang memotongnya dibandingkan dengan tangan kotormu" ucap Sakura mengambil pisau lipat yang ada dikantung roknya (sama seperti Ino)

"Apa-apaan ka.." kalimat perempuan berambut hitam terhenti..

Sreekk

Rambut _soft pink _bertebaran dilantai halte, Sakura langsung berdiri sedikit ambil jarak terhadap perempuan-perempuan tersebut.

"Dasar kau wanita brengsek! Sialan!" Hinaan keluar dari salah satu perempuan tadi, wajah Sakura sudah memerah akibat emosi. Langsung saja Sakura menendang perut perempuan yang menghinanya tadi dan perempuan tersebut langsung tak sadarkan diri dilantai halte, perempuan yang satunya lagi hanya menatap Sakura takut ia mundur beberapa langkah, karena banyak rambut _soft pink _lembut milik Sakura yang bertebaran dilantai membuat perempuan itu terpeleset.

"Ma..maaf! Ma..maaf kan aku!" mata perempuan tersebut sudah berair.

Sakura mengepalkan dan melayangkan tangannya untuk menonjok perempuan berambut hitam didepannya, sang perempuan pun hanya memejamkan matanya erat-erat...

BRAAKK

Sang perempuan masih memejamkan matanya tetapi ia tidak merasakan sakit. Dengan keberaniannya ia membuka matanya dan ia langsung membelalak, ternyata Sakura tidak menonjoknya tetapi menonjok lantai yang berada pas didepannya tersebut hingga lantai yang terbuat dari keramik ini retak kesegala arah.

"Ini peringatan! Kalau kalian melakukannya lagi.. aku tak segan-segan membunuh kalian! MENGERTI!?" sang perempuan pun hanya mengangguk mendengar amukan dari Sakura, lalu ia segera menyeret temannya yang tak sadarkan diri dari Sakura.

"Huufhhh..."Sakura membuang nafasnya, ia kembali berdiri. Tidak berapa lama bis yang sendari tadi ditunggu Sakura akhirnya datang..

...

"Sial! Gara-gara ketiduran (dikamar yang berada diruangan pribadi) sekarang jadi telat sampai rumah" Gerutu Sasuke.

Saat ini ia sedang mengendarai mobil lamborgini-nya lalu melesat keluar area sekolah.

"_Lebih baik aku lewat jalan S, sepertinya disana tidak macet"_ pikir Sasuke dan ia langsung memutar balikan mobilnya kearah jalan yang ingin dituju-nya

Saat Sasuke melewati jalan yang diingin-kannya, mata _Onxy_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh disebuah halte. Karena merasa kepo (author : #eeaa kepo) ia langsung meminggirkan Lamborgini-nya didepan halte tersebut dan turun dari mobil.

"Ini? Rambut?" Sasuke mengambil helaian rambut berwarna _soft pink _yang bertebaran disekitar halte.

"_Sepertinya aku kenal..."_ Sasuke berfikir sambil menatap helaian rambut yang berada ditangannya, karena berfikir seperti ini menurut Sasuke sangat membuang waktunya, akhirnya ia mengambil tas yang berada didalam mobilnya dan memasukan beberapa helaian rambut _soft pink_ tersebut kedalam tasnya.

Lalu ia melajukan mobil Lamborgini-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi agar lebih cepat sampai rumah.

.

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are__The crazy kids _

_Them crazy, them crazy kids_

_And we are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are_

_We are__The crazy kids_

_We are the_

_We are the__** CRAZY PEOPLE**_

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tambah waktu

**Chapter 4**

"_**Sai-kun, Orang tua-mu dimana?" Tanya Ino sedikit basa-basi untuk mencari informasi tentang Sai.**_

"_**Orang tua-ku ya? Okaasan mungkin sedang mengadakan Fashion show diAmrik dengan Tousan yang sedang mengadakan festival kesenian Jepang disana" Jelas Sai. **_

"_**Kau punya saudara kandung?" tanya Ino lagi sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.**_

"_**Tidak, aku anak tunggal, memangnya kenapa?"**_

"_**T..Tidak, hanya ingin tahu aku-kan FANS Sai-kun" Jawab Ino tersenyum manis dan memberikan penekanan dikata-kata 'fans'.**_

'_**Kedua Orang tua-nya sedang diluar Negeri, dia anak tunggal.. Saat-saat yang pas buat menculiknya'. Ino berfikir sedemikian rupa untuk menculik orang yang berada didepannya ini,**_

"_**Tapi, Kau tau Ino? Sebenarnya aku sedang ketakutan" Ujar Sai membuat Ino berhenti berfikir. **_

"_**Apa maksudmu Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino gelagapan, ia takut pembicaraannya ini mengarah ke-pembicaraan yang ia tidak inginkan.**_

"_**Hmm.. ah tidak, itu tidah penting dan lagipula itu bukan urusanmu" ujar Sai sambil senyum. Ino langsung cemberut dengan jawaban Sai. **_

'_**apa maksudnya ia ketakutan? Apakah...?' pikir Ino. 'baiklah, kalo cowo playboy ini tidak mau memberi tau. Jangan salahkan jika aku melakukan ini'. Ino mengeluarkan seringai licik pada Sai yang sibuk memandang wajah Ino dari tadi.**_

"_**Sai-kuunnhh~" **_

_**Ino menatap Sai dengan tatapan genit dan menggoda (yang tentu saja ia buat-buat).**_

"_**eh, Ino...?" Sai yang melihat tatapan genit nan menggoda yang dikirim Ino hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tangan Ino menggenggam tangan Sai yang ada diatas meja, dan meraba telapak tangannya. Tentu saja perlakuan itu membuat Sai semakin bingung dan yeah a little bit nervous. **_

_**Ino hanya seringai melihat gerak-gerik Sai didepannya sekarang ini. 'hehehe.. kena kau'**_

"_**Sai-kunnhh~ kenapa kau ketakutan? Apakah ada yang mau mengancam nyawamu~?" ujar Ino sambil meraba-raba telapak tangan Sai serta menunjukan puppy eyes-nya yang membuat jantung Sai berdebar 2x lipat dari biasanya.**_

"_**a-ah, Ino.. Ti-tidak, i..itu aku cuma harus berhati-hati, karena sebelum orangtua-ku pergi mereka berkata jika ada sekumpulan Mafia yang mengejar-ku dan m.. mungkin Sasuke dan Naruto juga" Jawab Sai gelagapan dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya.**_

'_**Sial! Kenapa gadis ini bisa membuatku gugup? Akulah yang seharusnya menggoda dan membuat para gadis jatuh cinta, bukan dia. Siapa dia sebenarnya?' jerit Sai didalam hati.**_

"_**M.. Mafia? Wo.. Woww, itu mengerikan Sai-kun" Ino gugup, jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan melepas genggamannya ditangan Sai tadi.**_

"_**I-iya, menurut orang tua-ku Mafia itu mengincar Kekuasaan, Kekayaan dan Perusahaan milik keluarga-ku, Sasuke dan Naruto. Tapi.." Sai tidak melajutkan ucapannya.**_

"_**huh? Tapi kenapa Sai-kun?"**_

"_**Tapi yang masih membuatku bingung kenapa Mafia itu mengincar kami? Apa mereka punya dendam kepada keluarga kami?"**_

_**Deg**_

'_**Benar juga, aku tidak tau alasan kenapa Tuan sangat ingin mengincar mereka bertiga? Apakah Tuan memiliki dendam pribadi? atau mungkin kalah perebutan Saham? Atau..' Ino yang sibuk berfikir sampai Sai menyadarkannya dengan memukul kepalanya menggunakan sendok. **_

"_**Oyy.. kau kenapa bengong?" tanya Sai menyeritkan alisnya**_

"_**Anu.. Aku hanya berfikir itu sangat mengerikan" Jawab Ino sambil bertampang takut**_

"_**Hn, tapi aku cukup tenang.. Ayah-ku sudah memperketat penjagaanku, seperti menambah petugas keamanan dirumahku, dan memberikan pengamananku secara tidak langsung, serta bekerjasama dengan FBI" Ujar Sai tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mengembuskan nafas lega, sedangkan Ino tersentak kaget.**_

"_**Shit!" **_

"_**Hah? Apa?" **_

"_**Maksudku, keluarga Shimura sangat keren" Jawab Ino berusaha setenang mungkin untuk menutupi ke'ceplosannya tadi.**_

"_**Hn"**_

'_**Ck dasar Shimura sialan! Hmm.. Walau begitu lumayan-lah mendapatkan informasi tentang keamannya, walaupun aku tidak dapat menculiknya sekarang. Kalau begitu...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kapan ya..?'**

"**MY LEADER FANSCLUB IS A MAFIA ?"**

NARUTO BELONGS MASASHI KISIMOTO

Warning : abal , OOC ,typo, bajakan,

ajaib~ , sesuatu bangett~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK!**

Pintu rumah megah nan mewah terbuka secara paksa oleh perempuan berambut soft pink panjang.. oh salah berambut soft pink sebahu yang telah ia potongnya acak-acakan.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan, rambutmu kenapa?" tanya Hinata yang telah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Ohh ini.. tadi rambutku kena permen karet, jadi kupotong saja" jawab Sakura bohong sambil memainan rambut depannya yang lebih panjang beberapa centi dari rambut belakangnya.

"S..Sakura-chan, kau tidak berbohong kan?"

"Hinata!" ujar Sakura sedikit menekan ucapannya, Hinata langsung menegang merasakan aura tidak enak disekitarnya.

"Ah.. Iya.. Itu a-a.. Anu aku sedang masak pancake, k-Kau mau Sakura-chan?" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, ia tau Sakura sedang tidak mau membahas tentang rambutnya yang menjadi pendek.

"Tentu saja, aku rasa coklat ya Hinata" Jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya yang merubah suasana menegangkan -menurut Hinata- tadi.

"Baiklah, kau mandi saja dulu Sakura-chan" pintah Hinata dan Sakura langsung melesat kelantai atas setelah mengucapkan 'Terima kasih' kepada Hinata.

Sakura menaiki tangga dengan pelan, saat dilantai atas salah satu pintu dari tiga pintu yang terdapat disana terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde _yang tergerai panjang.

"OMG! Jidat, apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu? Kau salah pilih salon? Memangnya kau kesalon mana? Makanya lebih baik kesalon denganku! Lihat rambutmu! Model rambut seperti itu tidak terdapat dimajalah manapun dan jangan pernah mengajakku kesalon tempatmu memotong rambutmu itu!" ujar Ino panjang lebar, Sakura yang kena 'semprot' Ino hanya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Ino, bisakah kau rapihkan rambutku?" tanya Sakura tanpa menanggapi perkataan panjang lebarnya Ino.

"Of course honey, aku tak mau memiliki sahabat yang modelnya seperti kau sekarang" jawab Ino sedikit mengejek Sakura.

"shut up, kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu" ujar Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ettts.. tunggu dulu Jidat" tahan Ino menarik kembali Sakura agar tidak masuk kekamarnya dahulu.

"Apaan sih Pig!?" Tanya Sakura dengan sedikit membentak.

"Lebih baik rambutmu ku rapihkan terlebih dahulu, lalu kau tinggal membersihkan badanmu" Tegas Ino, Sakura berfikir sedikit lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oke langsung kekamarku saja" Ino menarik Sakura kekamarnya dan segera merapihkan Rambut Sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

**-Uchiha Masion-**

"Tadaima" Ujar seseorang yang baru saja masuk kerumahnya bak Istana tersebut

"Okeari, Sasuke-kun" jawab seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik.

"Maaf Mom, aku pulang terlambat tadi ada sedikit urusan" kata Sasuke sambil mencium pipi wanita yang paling ia sayang didunia ini, yaitu Ibunya Uchiha Mikoto

"Alesan saja kamu, sudah sana mandi, setelah itu kita makan malam" Ujar Mikoto dan mendorong Uchiha bungsu ini menuju kamarnya yang barada dilantai atas

"Oke Mom, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Sasuke berlari kecil menghindari dorongan dari Ibunya, dengan segera ia menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai atas

Dan setelah Sasuke naik kelantai atas, Mikoto menghelakan nafasnya. Ia jadi teringat dengan Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang kabur ke-Amerika.

"Kenapa Sayang?" tanya Seseorang berada dibelakang Mikoto yang muncul tiba-tiba

"Ah.. Fugaku, kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih!" Bentak Mikoto yang terkaget dengan kedatangan suami tercintanya, Uchiha Fugaku

"Hn, Kau kenapa Sayang?" tanya Fugaku lagi tampa memerdulikan kekagetan Istrinya tadi

"Itu.. aku hanya kangen dengan Itachi" Jawab Mikoto

"Hn" Ujar Fugaku –ini dia, sifatnya nurun ke-Sasuke-

"Isshh... Kamu ini, gengsi banget deh. Aku tau kamu juga kangen Itachi kan?" Tegas Mikota yang sedikit kesal dengan kegengsian suaminya ini

"Oke, Iya aku juga kangen Itachi. Walaupun awalnya aku kesal dengannya karena tidak mau menjadi penerus Uchiha Corp, tapi ia kan juga anakku..." Jawab Fugaku, akhirnya ia mengungkapkan perasaan rindunya terhadap anak sulungnya itu,

Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar curhatan Suaminya.

"Tapi aku bangga kepadanya, tekadnya yang tidak dapat digugat oleh siapapun. Dia adalah laki-laki yang jantan" Ujar Fugaku tersenyum kecil.

.

**KAMAR SASUKE**

'Untung saja tidak dimarahi Mom karena pulang terlambat' Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur _king size_ miliknya. Setelah sekitar 2 menit ia rebahan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, ia teringat dengan sesuatu yang ia temukan tadi, dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurannya dan merogoh tasnya.

"Nah ini dia" ujarnya setelah ia menemukan banyak helaian rambut berwarna _soft pink _dan membawa helaian rambut itu ke-meja belajarnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke memerhatikan helaian rambut yang ada diatas meja belajarnya sambil berfikir, akhirnya ia mendapatkan jawaban jika helaian rambut ini adalah milik _Leader _fansclubnya, karena rambut berwarna _soft pink _seperti ini sangat jarang ada diJepang khususnya Konoha dan yang ia tahu memiliki rambut _soft pink _seperti ini adalah _Leader _fansclubnya yang ia tidak ketahui namanya, serta orang yang telah mengahajarnya ditaman belakang.

'Ku apakan ya?' Pikirnya

'Kalau ku kembalikan? Tapi masa potongan rambut seperti ini dikembalikan, benda seperti ini sudah tidak berguna lagi' Pikirnya lagi, Sasuke memainkan helaian rambut _soft pink_ tersebut seperti bermain masak-masakan(?)

Terlalu lelah berfikir, Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja belajar, ia memejamkan matanya. Sasuke dapat mencium wangi buah _cherry _yang berasal dari rambut _soft pink _didepannya,

'Harum' batin Sasuke, karena merasa ketagihan dengan wanginya, ia membawa rambut tersebut kekasurnya dan menciumnya terus. Karena wangi tersebut membuatnya tenang, tampa terasa ia telah tertidur sambil menggenggam dan memeluk Helaian rambut _soft pink_ tersebut.

.

.

**KAMAR INO**

"Sakura..." Panggil Ino yang sedang menyisir rambut _soft pink _milik Sakura, Sakura menyeritkan alisnya binggung karena biasanya Ino memanggilnya 'Jidat' dan jarang sekali memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" Sakura memandang pantulan Ino dicermin yang berada didepannya.

"Ngg.. Anu.. Soal penangkapan mereka bertiga" Entah sejak kapan Ino gagap seperti ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tadi aku diajak makan oleh Sai..." Jawab Ino mulai memotong rambut Sakura menjadi sebahu.

"Wow. Jadi bisakah langsung _to the point _saja?" Perintah Sakura, Ino hanya menghelakan nafasnya menanggapi sifat tidak sabaran Sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Ya.. Intinya ia bercerita, kalau keluarga mereka bertiga sudah mengetahui kalau anaknya diincar oleh sebuah Mafia, jadi mereka memperketat pengamanan rumahnya..." Ino sedikit memberi jeda ucapannya.

"... ya walaupun aku tidak tau yakin seperti apa pengamananya, tapi jika begini terus kapan kita bisa menangkapnya?" Tanya Ino, Sakura hanya menatap tajam kedepan. Matanya sudah menampakan kekesalan.

"Sialan.." geram Sakura masih menatap kedepan,

"Sakura.." Ino mulai ketakutan, ia mulai merasakan aura tidak enak dihadapannya.

"Ck, besok aku akan ke-_Tuan _untuk meminta waktu tambahan" Sakura memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya yang terkalut emosi.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang masih menyibukan dirinya dengan merapihi rambut Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk menunggu mereka lengah, Kalau saat-saat begini mereka masih sangat was-was dan makin lama mereka makin malas" Ujar Sakura

"Oh..." balas Ino

"Dan juga nanti aku akan menanyakan Hinata, apakan ia menadapatkan Informasi juga" tambah Sakura

"Nah, selesai" ujar Ino, Sakura memerhatikan potongan rambut barunya yang telah dirapihkan Ino, ya.. lumayan lah jadinya rata sepundak dan agak melengkung kedalam.

"Lumayan, daripada yang tadi, terima kasih Ino" Sakura melepas kain yang dililit dilehernya(ygkayakdisalonsalon). Ino mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sakura, ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura rambutnya sepundak terlihat lebih manis.

"Sudah ah aku mau mandi dulu, dahh.." Sakura melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu meninggalkan Ino yang masih memandangi hasil karyanya,

Brak!

Bantingan pintu kamarnya membuat Ino tersadar, ia memandangi sekitarnya and _walaa_ banyak sekali rambut yang bertebaran disisinya, dan ia lupa untuk menyuruh Sakura membersihkan mantan rambutnya ini. Ino menghela nafas pelan lalu segera kebawah untuk mengambil sapu dan membersihkan kamarnya dari helaian _pink _ini.

.

"Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! ayo makan malam!" teriakan Hinata terdengar sampai lantai atas , Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi langsung mengenakan _tanktop _dan _hotpans-_nyalalu segera kelantai bawah. Dimeja makan sudah terlihat Ino dan Hinata yang menunggunya.

"Sakura sudah datang, ayo kita makan" ujar Hinata sambil membagikan _pancake_ ke tiga piring yang terdapat dimeja makan.

"Sirupnya ambil sendiri ya.." ujar Hinata lagi, ia menaruh tiga botol sirup untuk _pancake_ yang berbeda warna, ada rasa stroberi, coklat dan madu.

"Hinata" panggil Sakura, Hinata yang sedang menuangkan sirup rasa madu ke-_pancake_nya langsung menoleh kearah Sakura, Ino pun juga menolehkan kepalanya ke-Sakura walaupun namanya tidak dipanggil.

"Ya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Jawab Hinata

"Apakah aku sudah memeriksa _Cctv _?" tanya Sakura sambil menuangkan _pancake-_nya dengan sirup rasa coklat.

"Sudah, tapi tidak ada perkembangan" Jawab Hinata lagi.

"Okelah, berarti memang kita memerlukan waktu tambahan" Ujar Sakura

" Hah? Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata

"Kata Ino, keluarga mereka bertiga sudah mengetahui jika ada Mafia yang ingin menangkap anaknya dan katamu Hinata, dari _Cctv _tidak ada perkembangan" Jelas Sakura, Hinata membulatkan mulutnya seperti mengucapkan 'Oh.'

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**- USA, KANTOR PUSAT FEDERAL BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION (FBI) -**_

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

_**Seseorang pria telah mengetuk pintu didepannya**_

"_**Masuk" Terdengar jawaban dari dalam pintu tersebut, pria yang tadi mengetuk pintu pun segera membuka pintu tersebut. **_

"_**Kau memanggilku Bos?" Tanya pria tersebut kepada sesorang yang ia panggil 'Bos'.**_

"_**Iya, aku ada tugas untukmu" Jawab si-Bos**_

"_**Apa itu?" Tanya pria itu lagi.**_

"_**Kau akan ku kirim keJepang, tepatnya Konoha..."**_

"_**Wah.. wah.. wah pulang kekampung halaman" Pria tersebut menyengir lebar kearah si-Bos.**_

"_**Hm, kau harus menangkap sengkumpulan Mafia yang berada disana, ada laporan jika beberapa keluarga bahwa anak mereka diincar oleh Mafia" Lanjut si-Bos sambil memberikan map kepada pria tersebut yang berisikan keterangan-keterangan terhadap tugasnya kali ini.**_

"_**Mafia?" Pria tersebut meyeritkan dahinya dan menerima map yang diberikan si-Bos.**_

"_**Iya, nama Mafia tersebut belum diketahui dan sepertinya target mereka adalah anak-anak dari kalangan atas" jawab si-Bos**_

"_**Kalangan atas? Seperti?" Tanya pria itu lagi,**_

"_**Ya kalangan atas.. Seperti Shimura Sai penerus Shimura Art, Namikaze Naruto penerus Namikaze Sport dan Uchiha Sasuke penerus Uchiha Corp" Rahang pria tadi mengeras mendengar jawaban si-Bos**_

"_**Aku akan segera kesana!" Pria tersebut langsung berjalan keluar ruangan milik Bosnya, Sedangkan si-Bos tersenyum melihat tingkah anak buahnya yang satu ini.**_

"_**Tenang, aku sudah menyiapkan Tiket pesawat ke-Konoha untukmu.. Oh ya, Itu tiket pesawat jam sore" si-Bos menyerahkan Tiket pesawat tersebut dan langsung ditarik paksa oleh pria tadi. **_

"_**Aku akan siap-siap.."**_

"_**...Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan adikku tertangkap" Lanjut pria tersebut dan langsung berjalan keluar menenteng map yang diberikan si-Bos tadi kepadanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_


End file.
